


"Hello, Nice to Meet You"

by chewhy



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Yeah boy, fake deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: This is the story of Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam, a young lad and meme enthusiast, and how he met Park Jinyoung, a literature student who occasionally dreamed of being one of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s sidehoes on the DL.





	"Hello, Nice to Meet You"

**Author's Note:**

> so i ended it a little weird but i'm not sure if continuing will be the right move or not, although i had quite a bit in mind but... eh here goes!

_“Hello, nice to meet you.”_

 

\--

 

This is the story of Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam, a young lad and meme enthusiast, and how he met Park Jinyoung, a literature student who occasionally dreamed of being one of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s sidehoes on the DL.

 

\--

 

“So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.” ( _The Great Gatsby_ , F. Scott Fitzgerald)

 

Jinyoung sighed, and closed the book gently, placing it next to his coffee mug before gazing out the window and looking up at the cloudy sky. Lost in his daydreams, he began to consider all of the possible ways he could meet his soulmate.

 

He imagined a gentle voice coming from behind him, asking, “ _The Great Gatsby_? I’m a huge fan of Fitzgerald’s work.”

 

He wondered about twinkling eyes hiding behind a steaming coffee mug seeking a seat by his side at the café window that Jinyoung sat at, day after day.

 

Sometimes, when Jinyoung’s thoughts were particularly adventurous, he imagined himself wandering the streets when a performer’s voice would pierce through the sound of the crowd and reach his ears. With exhilaration, he imagined delicate script wrapping around his wrist as he heard the words being spoken in real time,

 

“ _Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs,_

_Being purged, a fire sparkling in lover’s eyes,_

_Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers’ tears._

_What is it else? A madness most discreet,_

_A choking gall and a preserving sweet._ ” ( _Romeo and Juliet_ , William Shakespeare)

 

He imagined soulful smiles hiding secrets meant only for his ears, eyes, and skin alone. And he waited, day after day, week after week, breath bated with anticipation.

 

On this particular day, Jinyoung’s phone began to ring and snapped him out of his reverie. Humming along to the gentle chimes of Tchaikovsky, Jinyoung answered his phone, “Hey, Jaebum. What’s up?”

 

“Jinyoung! My good friend! Whomst I have cherished for my whole life!” Jaebum’s tinny voice crackles across the speakers.

 

Frowning, Jinyoung cautiously questions, “What’s with the flattery, Jaebum. I know you only do that when you need a favor.” Jinyoung isn’t particularly worried about what kind of favor Jaebum is looking for. They have an easy and reliable relationship, and Jinyoung knows Jaebum isn’t one to exploit his friends for bad deeds. His only concern, though, is that Jaebum rarely asks for favors, being a “do it himself” kind of guy. Jaebum reaching out to Jinyoung himself, especially, means that whatever is on the line for Jaebum must be a pretty big deal.

 

“Oh. Oh, well, it’s nothing really, I just… I think I’ve found my soulmate!” Jaebum stutters out in a rush. He sounds unnaturally giddy and excited. Jinyoung can’t help but grin along in support.

 

“I’m so glad! Congratulations! What did you say to each other?”

 

There is a pause as Jaebum considers the question before he responds, “Ah, well, the thing is… I haven’t spoken to him yet. But he spoke to me! And the words matched perfectly!”

 

“What do you mean you haven’t spoken to him?” Jinyoung asks, confused. “Then how is he supposed to know that you’re his soulmate?”

 

Jaebum sighs. “Exactly. I just… He said, ‘Hello there, my name is Jackson Wang, how can I help you today?’ and then I just stood there, panicked, and ran away. Please help me?” he begs.

 

“With what? This is your soulmate, Jaebum! Carpe diem! Life is what you make it!” Jinyoung exclaims. He goes to stand up and wave his arms like Cicero during an oration, but then pauses and settles back in his seat when he notices all of the stares that he is receiving.

 

“Yes, yes, I know. But Jinyoung, you’re good with words. Won’t you help me? I want to make it amazing. These words are imprinted forever, you know?”

 

Jinyoung laughs, understanding Jaebum’s feeling. “Of course, I know. I of all people would know, Jaebum. So, how about a quote? Or a lyric?”

 

“Yes!” Jaebum cuts in. “A lyric, that’s genius! I know just the one. Will you come with me? When I do it? I don’t want to chicken out or anything.”

 

“Definitely,” Jinyoung agrees gladly. He does love being a witness to romance, after all. “Although,” he ponders, “Who knew that _you_ would be such a romantic, Jaebum?”

 

Jaebum chuckles and brushed off the question. “You’ll feel the same way when you meet your soulmate.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinyoung chuckles, staring back out the window once again.

 

\--

 

A week later, Jinyoung finds himself standing next to Jaebum at the entrance to the local mall where Jaebum’s soulmate supposedly works.  


“Are you ready?” Jinyoung asks a nervous Jaebum.

 

Trembling with anticipation, he responds, “No. But let’s do this.”

 

“Actually,” Jinyoung hazards, “Why don’t you take this moment for yourself? I’ll just be waiting at the Auntie Anne’s down there. Come find me later. I’ll get you some cinnamon sticks!”

 

“Wait!” Jaebum calls as Jinyoung pushes him away, but Jinyoung ignores the call and continues walking away with only a wave back.  


Jinyoung doesn’t want to intrude on a private moment because he knows how important meeting a soulmate can be. Humming to himself, he goes up to the Auntie Anne’s stand where two young looking boys are pushing each other and horsing around. They straighten up quickly when Jinyoung comes into view.

 

The taller of the two chirps up and greets Jinyoung, saying, “Welcome to Auntie Anne’s! My name is Yugyeom!”

 

Jinyoung shoots him a light smile, and addresses both of them, “Hello, nice to meet you.”

 

The shorter one stays silent for a moment and eyes Jinyoung up and down with a glint in his eyes before opening his mouth.

 

In the split second before sound comes out of the worker’s mouth, Jinyoung sees his life flash before his eyes.

 

“Hey man, wanna hear my longest ‘Yeah boi’ ever? YEAHHHHHH BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…”

 

The boy doesn’t get to finish speaking before Jinyoung notices the ink beginning to stain his arms, winding around his limbs in twists and turns of capital Ys, and promptly passes out.

 

\--

 

Later, when he wakes up, he discovers the majority of his upper body covered in the same Ys before an “Oh shit! Is he dead?” that is scrawled right above his hip bone. Jinyoung begins to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> please leave kudos and/or a comment! i really do love reading y'all's comments!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/R6R27QMR)


End file.
